


dream of you

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Richard's words - and mouth - are so comforting for Randolph.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	dream of you

"Is this alright?"

Richard's paradoxically careless and caring, running the edges of his nails ever-so-slightly against Randolph to make him shiver yet being so delicate as he does so. Randolph finds the familiarity, bucking his hips a little at the feeling from where he's seated on the chair. There's Richard between his legs, having eased his pants and underwear down but not before feeling him up and teasing at his cock through his pants. It's comforting - to have Richard so close to him, yet intoxicating, dizzying, filling Randolph with a rush of energy.

"Yes," he says. "It's alright."

Richard knows that Randolph isn't one for roughness. He takes his time, easing Randolph in the chair by stroking at his bare thighs gently, making the potential awkwardness slowly melt away. Randolph's head hits the plush back of the armchair when he feels Richard's tongue slip past his lips to trace a wet path against the head of his cock. He's not teasing - he's testing, taking his time, waiting for Randolph to tell him to stop or go further or anything, the way things are _supposed_ to be and (thanks to Richard, God, he loves Richard and can't thank him enough) fortunately are.

"Keep going." Randolph's voice shakes a little. Richard takes him into his mouth, closing his lips a little over the head of Randolph's cock and sucking lightly. His tongue circles Randolph in slow, deliberate movements, warm hand holding him gently in place by the thigh.

"Oh," Randolph lets out. His voice is soft, shaking just a tad while Richard sucks him off. He lets himself slump back, hands reaching out to sink into the thick arms of the chair. The sound of Richard breathing softly in the room is quiet, comforting. It's dizzying, heavy, what he feels but also comforting, like warm water from a long bath sliding over his skin.

"Richard-"

He seizes up briefly when he comes in Richard's mouth. There's a few more moments of bliss, of Richard's saliva-slicked lips still latched onto him and the noises of swallowing filling the room. Then it's over, Randolph letting out a muffled, lilting moan and Richard pulling his mouth away. There's the rustling of clothing as Randolph pulls up his clothes and Richard places himself on his lap (even though he's shorter than Richard, Randolph still likes it - it's a guilty pleasure of his, one that he wouldn't admit to Richard. Yet.)

"Did you like that?" Richard's bumping his nose up against Randolph's forehead and making his glasses click. 

"It felt good," Randolph whispers.

"I'm glad." Richard kisses at Randolph's neck, a much more chaste gesture compared to earlier. "So very, very glad."

**Author's Note:**

> randolph can have little a blowjobs and comfort. as a treat


End file.
